it's nice having friends
by lonewolf 83
Summary: Shaggy escapes when the rest of the gang remains captured. Being in the city of angels he stumbles on old friends. Inspired by Rorschach's Blot Shaggy the Vietnam vetran.
1. Chapter 1

**Works of fanfiction and butchering everything English.**.

Shaggy was scared here in Los Angeles the rest of his friends where captured by some creep gangsters even Scooby Doo.

Calming himself was a problem this was a different jungle as the jungle he lost his courage. They never should have taken this job. A museum and a ghost don't go together.

Finding a park and a bench he sat down taking a breather.

Shaggy was scared for the former infantryman this was not a new thing.

There were only a few things keeping him out a veterans hospital.

Scoob and his friends. Where the first.

The second was his fear of being locked up.

The third being hungry ever again.

.

But now he had to dig back in that history of being a soldier.

If he had acted as one of his former colleagues the Mistry machine would have an arsenal hidden in it. But he rather forgot that part of his live. It had been better if it stayed that way.

Getting up from the bench he started to walk. He had to find some people that could help him while not a green beret or ranger he could assault those gangsters. But it would be suicide. But it were his friends.

Stopping at a hotdog stand he ordered three of them.

The man behind the counter was swift.

After a few minutes he had finished them.

Paying for his food he turned away from the stand.

He wasn't hungry anymore after eating them.

"you're in trouble son?" the man behind the counter asked.

Shaggy looked at the man. "why you're asking." He replied

The man a man in his thirties looked at him.

"Because your walking like your helping Atlas."

"My friends are in trouble not me." Shaggy said. We were investigating a went south.

The man gave him a grim smile. "I think we shared some dirt private."

"Corporal "Shaggy replied

"Go over to the address I give you and speak to the Chinese mister Lee."

"He knows a team,"

Shaggy shrugged and took the napkin handed to him.

Taking the bus to his destination, he was confused why would the man give him this address

After leaving the bus and walking to the address he was given.

When he entered the shop he was met by an old Chinese men.

"Well hello young man the machines are over there." The Chinese man said while mopping the floor.

Shaggy was starting to talk but was beaten to talking by the old men.

"Do not impose on others what you yourself do not desire.." Confucius said the old man said.

"Well sir, I was sent here by the owner of a hotdog stand. He told me to ask for you he said you know a team."

"I don't now a team young men I am sorry." The man said

"But I can give your laundry a good cleaning."

Shaggy deflated he should have sought a gun shop or a street dealer. Not listing to that former vet.

"Why you need this team." The man asked/

"the group I work with was captured" Shaggy told him

"That is bad why not go to police.?" The man asked

"They never listen to us." The reply was hard and defiant.

After that Shaggy turned around and left the shop.

Hannibal remembered this gun shy medic after their first encounter his unit could convince him to carry a rifle. But he hated them,

This was a boy both B.A. and Face would drop everything for.

Both being carried out by him. Several time.

Well let's check his story. Hannibal walked to the phone and entered a number.

"Face we might have a case. Could you ask around about our Shaggy friend."

Well what he knew about the greatest coward of investigation did and he knew he could teach him a lesson of rubber masks.. He knew that if he asked for help it was not in vain.

Shaggy being frustrated walked away from the laundromat.

He never should have listened to that vender.

Walking back to the park he started to look around.

Never being one for criminal enterprises he hoped he could spot some one that could help him getting some guns.

He should have hide those gun in the mystery machine he thought.

But at that moment they would not have helped him. The van being demolished

Face had received the call from Hannibal and driving his car to the laundromat he spotted the man they had spoken about. While he was dressed like a hippy he recognised the man that carried him a couple of times to a chopper.

He saw the gun shy kid looking at a gun shop.

When gun shy people started to look at guns there was trouble.

He called both of his team mates.

Hannibal made the call they would talk to Shaggy

The man that was known with the green berets about his attitude had parked his van beside the veterans hospital. Normally Face would get the fool.

But now it was his task. Getting out of his van he adjusted his collar.

His momma would not be proud of him but every day the fool was out of this place was a good day. Even if he was a crazy fool.

Leaving the van and entering the building walking to the reception.

He received some looks. While that happens when you a two hundred plus pound priest.

Standing in front of the receptionist waiting for her to acknowledge him.

After a few moments the woman behind the desk looked up.

"While hello father are you here for own of our patients."

B.A. gave her big smile.

"Yes my dear some former friends of Vietnam asked me to go to captain Murdock. And maybe take him out for a bit".

The receptionist gave him a genuine smile.

"That is very nice of them father."

"Where on this world together my dear"

"Indeed father. He is currently in the recreation room"

"Does he have any problems I should know about."

"Well at the moment he has two fictional dogs "

"Usually it's only Billy but now he has two

The second being Jane."

Inside his mind B.A. was growling

Calming himself he gave the receptionist another smile.

"Well I think captain Murdock and I can take them for a walk."

The woman beside the reception giggled.

"Thank you father. It is the second door on the left."

B.A. nodded to her and walked the way she gave her directions to.

Opening the door the receptionist mentioned he saw the fool playing a board game trying to feed dog biscuits to air.

"That fool." He thought.

An orderly walked over to him.

"Hello father"

"Hello young men" B.A. replied

"I am here for captain Murdock to take him and his dogs for a walk."

The man gave him a smile.

"I will prepare him for you father"

B.A. gave him a nod.

He saw the orderly walk to the fool and saw the fool look up

When he saw B.A. he bit his tong.

"Father" "o sorry I did not catch jour name" the orderly said

"Father Baracus."

Murdock ran from his chair to give B.A. a hug.

"Hello father Baracus, how are you?"

B.A. forced himself to smile at the fools smile

Hello captain. I am fine some common friends of us asked to take you for a walk with your dogs.

"Really father?"

"Yes my son" the words where almost like a frosted road.

But having the fool out of this place was like mana from the heavens.

So long they kept him out anything flying.

Murdock gave a big smile and whistled and took the arm of B.A.

"Well father lead us to the gold bricked road" he said.

"Well captain Dorothy I thought your dogs were called Billy and Jane?"

Murdock looked confused.

"Yes father"

"Well captain what about Toto." Inside B.A. groaned but the kept up his act.

"he died recently." Murdock replied

"how sad" B.A. said while leading him the exit.

When they left the building they walked to the van.

Opening the side door to led in his dogs Murdock followed them.

B.A took his place behind the wheel and they drove off.

Shaggy was desperate not having enough money to buy a gun he left the store.

Walking down the street he felt like crying. In Nam he had been a soldier.

But the action he had seen he never wanted to talk about.

The harassment about not carrying a rifle.

That he carried them out and cared for them earned him respect.

Coming home and seeing the protests had broken him,

War was the most mean teacher.

While he had carried a rifle in that hellhole it never been loaded.

He had done his tour and never looked back.

Walking down the street he felt lost,

He was a medic not a gung ho G.I.

While he got good ribbing at being gun shy he was respected for going after them to save them.

He walked down the street feeling morose. This was work for rangers and green berets. While he carried out many he never collected addresses.

Stopping at a streetlight he watched the traffic.

Maybe he could find the A-team. They owned him some favours.

But how would he find them. Then it hit him a team.

Shaggy laughed whole heartily and turned back to the laundromat

He grinned. : "That colonel,"

 **A.N.**

 **Some while back I saw some stories from** **Rorschach's Blot**

 **About Shaggy as Vietnam veteran.**

 **I started to think one evening what if he knew or encountered the A-team,**

 **So a while back I made a challenge and I took it up myself.**


	2. Finding friends

**Work of fanfiction and butchering English**

Hearing the claxon of a car Shaggy looked to the road seeing a man in a cabriolet.

A man he had carried to a few choppers, A man on the run from the law,

"Get in" said man ordered. Shaggy complied springing in the back,

The drive was short and it wasn't to the laundromat.

 **Mystery P.O.V.**

Fred opened his eyes having the feeling that he had a brass band playing in his head. Looking around he found himself in a storeroom lying beside the girls and Scooby Doo. His hands being bound. Behind his back just like the girls.

Scooby Doo was chained to a wall and Shaggy was missing.

This was not good

" **Fred Past P.O.V."**

The gang was investigating a museum were there were rumours of a ghost.

They had set up shop in the museum and where staking it out.

Fred thought it was a usual case rubber mask and all.

There was nothing missing so it looked like an inside job.

Walking around they had so far only met the night guards.

The had interrogated both of them but they told them they had seen nothing.

Walking through the museum Fred admired the exhibits shown while looking around. This was one of the perks of the job they did who ever this person was.

Walking in to the native American exhibit he was shocked by a group of men ransacking it.

Stepping slowly back he turned over a vase

Alerting the thieves,.

"Well wat have we here one of those investigators.." said the leader spraying Fred with some gas. Knocking him out.

 **Daphne and Velma P.O.V**

The girls where looking through the Ancient Greek exhibition.

After the questioning of the guards even Velma missed answers.

Daphne admiring one of the phalanx felt Velma pulling her sleeve.

Daphne turned to her and saw some thugs behind them.

Those sprayed the girls with gas knocking them out..

 **Shaggy and Scooby doo P.O.V.**

Shaggy was following Scooby threw the dinosaur exhibition .

Walking on their toes being both afraid of anything..

Shaggy felt like a coward. Scoob might be an easy scared dog but he was good.

Shaggy felt like a coward. Well the truth was the jungle took it out of him.

He would walk through anything for Scooby Doo and his friends.

Having seen too much

Seeing those gangsters and jumping away from the gas.

It felt like leaving them behind.

For a medic leaving people behind meant failure.

But for now it meant regrouping.

So he ran.

 **General P.O.V**

Face and Shaggy arrived at a warehouse driving through the doors.

The driver stepping out. Was followed by Shaggy,

In the middle of the warehouse he was met by some man wanted by the law.

"Hi Shaggy." Murdock said. Petting air.

Shaggy gave the chopper pilot a smile.

"Hi captain Murdock.` He said earning him a grin from said man.

"He man how you're doing." Said a big black man wearing priest robes.

Shaggy grinned "I am fine bit in trouble father Baracus." This earned him a scowl for a moment and a laugh of the rest of the group.

Then the man grinned "it worked for Face why not for me."

Shaggy grinned at that.

"So Corporal" Hannibal started usual your group only handles rubber masks crimes. What happened?"

Shaggy told his story.

Hannibal concluded "so this aren't your usual felons."

Shaggy nodded.

"Sorry to ask son but we need payment." Hannibal said.

"I can arrange payment sir." Was the reply.

Than you just hired the A-team son."


	3. Chapter 3

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

Martin Stone was a happy man. Hiring those youngsters was a gem of an idea. That they been dubbed was not his problem. It was his idea after all.

the man sat in his chair lightning a cigar.

The reputation of Mystery Inc. would be ruined

Well that was not his problem he got the goods he wanted.

Leaning back he took he inhaled from the fine Cuban cigar.

The only one left over was the coward he smiled at that.

A piece of cake he thought.

Having send his men after him it would be a short time when he was found.

 **Shaggy and the A-team.**

The drive to the museum was short

When the team got out the got stopped by one of the security guards.

Shaggy told him they were with him.

The guard nodded at that.

They walked in to the museum

Seeing no police Shaggy frowned.

"Those people where robbing the museum and the police wasn't called."

Hannibal nodded at that

Face asked "wo hired you?".

"The director of the museum." Was Shaggy's response.

"This weird beyond my weird meter." Said Murdock. "Even B and J can't smell anything."

B.A. rolled his eyes at the statement of the fool.

Walking through the museum the only found the guards and they had seen nothing.

"Well we can do nothing more here." Hannibal said "Let's leave."

The rest of the group nodded at this.

Together they walked to the exit before they reached the buss of B.A they were surrounded by a handful of crooks and guards.

`Yikes.` said Shaggy.

`you gents can leave.` The leader one of guards of the museum of the group spoke. `But the hippy stay´s.

`Well that gives us a problem. He hired us.` Hannibal replied.

The man laughed `who do you think you are the A-team."

All four men grinned at that question

Hannibal stepping in front of the men replied." We know we are."

The leader looked confused before Hannibal's fist hit him in the face.

Around them it was a free for all Face and Murdock teamed up putting a couple to the ground.

B.A. was his usual self. Making a few of the guards and crooks run. But they did not get far.

Shaggy dodged the hits of one of the crooks.

He missed hiss palls and got angry.

The hits he delivered made the man fall to the ground.

Looking around himself he saw that most of the goons were in lala land.

Seeing that the man he downed was still awake he pulled him of the ground He growled "where are my friends."

The guard stuttered: `I don't know." The man felt that he was peeing his pants. Coward was not the thing he would call that man that held him up.

Hannibal put his hand on Shaggy´s shoulder.

`At ease son`

Shaggy released the man glaring at him. the man slumped to the ground

Said guard tried to crawl away but was stopped by Face.

`Not so fast.` he said. `where you going.

The man looked terrified to Face.

`you really are the A-team." He stammered

Face nodded.

"they have my little girl" He whispered before passing out.

"****" was Shaggy's reply.

"Indeed son, this got just more complicated." Replied Hannibal.

 **Mistery Inc.**

Fred looked around the cellar.

Daphne and Velma fast asleep looked unhurt.

Scooby Doo was chained to a wall but was lying protectively over something

"Scooby doo. What are you guarding?"

The dog looked around seeing no guards he revealed his secret.

Freddy saw a small girl lying close to the dog.

The girl was fast asleep. Her ponytail whipped a bit around

"Rassy" the dog said

Fred nodded at the dog for all his greatness speaking was not yet one,

He mused Cassy. Where did you come from.

 **Stone P.O.V**

"what do you mean you got defeated." The director of the museum yelled.

" I don't pay you to get the shit beaten out of you."

" I think that hippy is a vet sir he hired the A-team." Spoke the leader of his men

Martin Stone snorted at that .

"The man is hiding under a bush or stone. Not hiring mercenaries. The A-team is a myth" Lightning another cigar he looked at the man before his desk

The auction has to go on.

"Yes sir." was the reply

That his second was scared passed Stone's notice.

 **Shaggy and the A-team**

Having taken the guard with them they had retreated to the warehouse they used.

Shaggy was pondering about the case.

A missing girl and being hired with no known rubber masks.

It smelled of a set up.

But why? He asked himself

Sitting in the warehouse he was confused and pissed.

 **Stone P.O.V.**

Taking the kids and the dog out of the cellar and taking them to the auction site. Stone laughed

"you are here to see my plan to come to an end."

Fred frowned at this. Beside him Cassy shivered

"The plan is to sell many artefacts to people." Stone said

"you are just a bonus" the man grinned.

Fred frowned at the answer.

"You will be killed. But the girls are of good stock." Stone gloated.

Fred frowned at this being placed beside Scooby doo.

Stone grinned at Fred.

"Don't worry kid."

"People like me always win.


	4. Chapter 4

**Work of fanfiction and butchering the English language.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Military Police P.O.V.**

`O.K. and you really think this group were the A-team?" asked captain Crane through the phone.

The captain listened to person on the other end of the line and made some notes on a notepad after saying goodbye het put down the phone and left his desk and walked to the office of his superior officer.

Knocking on the door he was told to enter and walked in.

Colonel Lydecker was seated behind his desk looking at some papers.

"I want some good news captain." He said while looking up.

"I got a call from a museum in Los Angeles a group that fitted the description of the A-team was seem fighting with some people." Crane answered.

Standing up Lydecker said." Well let's check it out."

.

.

 **A-team and Shaggy P.O.V.**

Standing in front of the van Hannibal asked the security guard.

"What's your name?"

"Larry. Larry Sharp." Was the answer of the scared looking man.

" Well Larry why were those kids hired if the director wanted to rob the museum?" asked Hannibal

"I don't know but there was someone showing up and scaring some visiting researchers."

"Which group of researchers."

"They were from some sort of heritage group. The museum has some rare pieces that they wanted to research." Said Larry

"I think that group might be interested in some of those objects." Face said.

"The group was a bit strange for researchers some of them did not speak English." Said Larry.

"Strange." said Hannibal while lightning a cigar. "If I did not know better I would think somebody wanted them away from the museum."

"Why did they took your daughter?" B.A. asked.

" My ex-wife worked in the museum overseeing the caretaking of the objects on display and those in storage. I think they kidnapped Cassy to blackmail her." Larry said

"Do you know where they could keep her?" Hannibal asked

"There was a storage room not far from the museum. But after the renovation a couple of months back it is no longer used."

"It seems it might be worth to check it?" Face said.

Hannibal nodded.

.

.

 **The Scooby gang P.O.V.**

"What is going on Fred? " Asked Daphne.

"We were setup Stone is stealing and selling objects from the museum. I think he wanted a smoke screen for his own actions." Fred said.

"So you think he created the ghost story as a ruse to steal all those items?" Asked Velma. "He had a group of people telling us about meeting the ghost."

Fred nodded and said. "I think so. He probably used someone to play the ghost and hired us as said in his own words "It might be an rubber mask. But if it is a ghost it is going on display."

The girls nodded.

When the door to the room opened Cassie's face light up and she yelled. "Mommy."

"Hello Cassie darling. I came to check on you." Said a blond woman.

With a trembling voice Cassie asked "Can we go home mummy? I am scared and daddy is probably worried sick."

"You can't go yet honey. Mommy has to finish up her work first" said Cassie's mother.

"So you are helping Stone steal from the museum." Daphne accused the woman.

"Indeed little girl, I do. With the money I am earning I will be able to live in luxury for a long time."

"What about me mommy?" Cassie asked with fear in her voice.

"You will be taken care of my beautiful Cassie." Said her mother with a sinister smile.

When she left the room Scooby and the rest of the gang shared looks that they hoped the little girl did not notice.

 **.**

 **.**

 **The auction P.O.V.**

The bidding had not yet started, but Stone was already in a good mood while looking down at the arriving people. behind him his lieutenant had a worried look on his face.

Said lieutenant hoped that the call to the MP's would have some effect.

If half of the stories about those guys were the truth than they were in big trouble. If his boss wanted to ignore the possibility of the hippie hiring them he was a fool.

A moment later they were joined by Anna Martins the boss's companion in crime. Filling two glasses with some wine Stone gave a glass to the woman

"How are our guests?" Asked Stone.

"They already have unravelled your sinister plan and the little brat still thinks she is going home with her mother." Said Anna

"Are you sure about selling the girl?" Stones lieutenant asked.

" Why not? Girls like that bring a lot of money in the bank. The price for young girls in some places is quiet high." Anna said.

"Don't worry so much Thomas. At the end of the evening you will be a rich man." Stone said.

Thomas frowned at those words. He was a parent himself and that the woman had no qualms about selling her own kid did not sit right with him.

"I am going to check the guards outside?" Thomas said. "I think it might still be the A-team that gave our boys a beating.

Stone and Anna ignored him while sipping from their glasses.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lydecker and his men. P.O.V.**

Glaring at the security guard seemed not to help getting the man of his ass and contacting the director of the museum.

"Colonel I have told you it was just a fight between some hoodlums and a group of our guards. They were trying to vandalise the museum. It was not even noteworthy enough to call the cops." the head of the guards said.

"I just want to see the tapes of that fight so that I can close this goose chase." Lydecker said.

"Well you can view them in the morning I am not going to disturb the director for a dumb joke from someone. Good by colonel" The man said while pointing at the door.

Decker left the closet that the senior guard called an office while cursing said man in his head. It was like the man was hiding something.

"Sir. I might have something." Said a young soldier that had run to him.

"Well speak up private." Said Lydecker.

"According to one of the janitors the director had hired a group of investigators about the rumours of a ghost in the museum. I checked with the security guards and according to them they have left the building without telling security about it. A while later one of them returned in the company of four man. Three Caucasian and a black guy wearing a lot of gold." The private said.

"I think we just have found a trail son. Find out who those ghost hunters are."

"Yes sir."

Lydecker smiled to himself while thinking.

" _I got you now Smith."_

 _._

 _._

 **A-team, Shaggy and Larry. P.O.V.**

"For an empty depot there are a lot of guards,." Said B.A. from behind the steering wheel of his van. He and Hannibal were seated in the front of the van while Murdock sat behind Hannibal. They stood in a side street with a good view on the depot building

Hannibal nodded and added his two cents. "And a lot of expensive cars too."

"and it seems invitation only." said Murdock who was absently scratching the air.

A moment later the side door went open to let Face, Shaggy and Larry in.

"The back door is as guarded as the front door Hannibal." Said Face.

"Well that sure makes this interesting." said Hannibal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lydecker P.O.V.**

Lydecker knocked on the door of doctor Martins the women did not seem to be home. When the neighbour opened her door Lydecker glared at her,

Glaring at Lydecker the woman pulled a key from a pocket and gave it to one of his men, said man opened the door and led a group into the apartment

Lydecker raised his eyebrow and asked. "Why?"

"I don't like doctor Martins sister who is house watching." She replied

"Sir we found someone." Yelled one of his men who had entered the apartment

Lydecker cursed and stormed into the apartment.

 **The A-team.**

"We got to get inside Hannibal." Said B.A.

Hannibal nodded and looked at Face.

"lieutenant, did you forget your invitation." He asked.

Face grinned and replied

"When I am not invited it is a bust Hannibal."

 **Outside the warehouse,**

When both guards saw the two drunk men approach they frowned. All the guests had arrived.

The oldest of the pair gave them a smile and said.

"I heard there was a party here." The man said with a double tongue

"Get lost old man. There is no party here." Replied the tallest one off the guards.

The old man smiled when he said that and replied in a quite sober voice "according to my friends you are lying."

The guard smirked and asked "Which friends old man."

Before the man could reply a whistle came from behind the guards.

When they turned around they saw three man smirking at them.

"Trick or treat." Said Murdock.

Before the guards could reply they were knocked unconscious.

 **Inside the warehouse,**

Daphne was dragged away from her friends when the men dragging her released her she found herself on a podium.

"One of our surprise beauty's she is not broken in yet . The bidding starts at one hundred thousand."

Daphne glared at the men and woman bidding at her while standing on the podium

She bit back a gasp when she saw a man point a weapon at the stage she was standing up.

While the bullets hit the walls behind her she saw a group of men enter the room,

A white haired one, the one who seemed to be leading ordered. "Drop your guns."

Daphne saw most of the people inside the room raise their hands

 **Inside a certain storage room.**

When the door opened Fred tensed his muscles. While he was tied up he would not stand by while a friend of his would be auctioned.

"Shaggy." He heard a certain great Dane say.

Looking at the door he saw Shaggy holding a gun.

"Guys are you ok." Shaggy asked while he and an angry looking man cut them loose,

Fred nodded beside him Scooby Doo charged the man who released him.

`Scooby get here.` Yelled Fred while. Shaggy laughed from behind Velma.

`Get down you mutt. `said the angry looking man who was bowled over by a certain dog.

Scooby Doo sat back and to Fred seemed to be smirking.

`Dang mutt. You aren't no puppy anymore.` said B.A. with a smile on his face

"But you told me to take you head one." Said the dog while sitting back.

"The man grinned and replied "Good boy." Which seemed to please the dog immensely

"Shaggy you do know that the man you arrived with is a wanted criminal" Velma said.

Shaggy gave her a wry grin before he said "I hired the best"

 **Daphne Point of view,**

Daphne saw the newly arrive men force the crowd who had been bidding on her to move to one of the corners off the room.

"Miss are you all right?" asked a blond man who helped her of the podium.

"I am thank you," Daphne replied with a smile.

"Smith drop down your guns. You are outnumbered."

Daphne looked at the whitehaired men beside the man who had helped her down and saw him smirk.

"Surprise me Stone." He replied

When she heard the cocking of a couple of machine guns Daphne looked around and saw said guns pointed at her from the balcony which was overlooking the room,

Beside her she saw the men that had come to help put their weapons to the ground

 **A few moments later**

Both the A-team and the group of Mystery incorporated were dragged from the building towards a van.

When all of the group where put inside they were surprised when a woman dragged the girl that Scooby had protected to the van they were sitting in.

"well my dear it is time say goodbye. Have a safe trip."

"But mommy. I want to go with you!" cried the girl.

"Don't worry Cassie I expect your mother to be waiting in the next life for you."

The girl looked like she saw the woman grow a second head.

"Aunt Anna?" she asked while glaring at the woman.

"You are a bit young for a cigar but you are right my dear." Replied the woman.

The ride was not a short one and the Mystery Inc. used to stare it at Shaggy and Scooby.

Raising an eyebrow Shaggy said.

" Since I left Vietnam I am scared of everything." Fred opened his mouth but realised what he was doing and nodded.

"When you went to college I was drafted and stationed with a MASH unit before being sent overseas. One night I got in a fight with one of the officers in the unit. Next week I found myself in a fire fight with the guys you called criminals.

Hannibal chuckled at the memory. "And he repeatedly told us he was a medic not a soldier so he refused to carry any weapon we offered him or the rest our platoon mates at that times."

"I still hate them colonel." Replied Shaggy.

Velma who was looking at Scooby Doo frowned. "And what about Scooby Doo? Most dogs over ten would not be as lively as him."

"Found him in some temple while sitting beside the body of a dead monk and took him with me." Answered Shaggy.

Scooby glared at Velma before his face got back to normal again.

Velma understood the message and ceased her line of questioning.

When they were let out of the drive they were placed in a warehouse.

 **The M.P.**

At high speed Lydecker and his men made their way to the address they thought they were going to find Smith and the rest of the A-team and those investigators.

When they arrived they found a warehouse that was left in a hurry,

Lydecker's discipline made him not curse aloud as all ways they were too late.

When one of his man gave him a paper he had found the man smiled.

"Soon I will have you Smith,"

 **The A-team and their friends.**

Looking around the warehouse they had been thrown in Fred groaned.

He only saw some old equipment which would be great help if he had not been tied up or in his case chained up.

A chuckle sounded behind and the voice of that Colonel Smith whispered. "Don't worry kid I have a plan."

 **With Stone and Anna.**

While his lieutenant overlooked the loading of the cargo both Stone and his lover were looking towards the harbour.

"You should have not be so lax about the A-team." Said Anna.

"I know it will be something I won't repeat." Replied Stone.

When one of their workers came to him and told them they were almost ready both nodded.

Turning to his lieutenant Stone ordered get rid of the males and the dog.

 **Inside the warehouse.**

The combined force of the A-team and the others were just finished up.

Fred looked sceptical ad what they had built, but that infuriating man Smith just smirked. And Velma seemed quite charmed by that man Baracus.

When they heard someone being busy with the doors all disappeared in the shadows.

 **Outside the warehouse.**

Stone was watching while some workers were busy with opening the doors

A moment later he saw some of them walk into the warehouse who we had been followed by his mercenaries.

The sounds he heard from the warehouse surprised him

"I am here!" Was that the redheaded girl?

"Yikes." Sounded that hippies voices.

"No here." Again the redheaded girl yelled,

"What is going on there. Asked Anna

"I don't know." Replied Stone while more of his men were inside.

 **Fred P.O.V.**

Fred wanted to laugh aloud. No scratch that he wanted to cackle aloud all the misgivings of the colonels plan had disappeared when he saw what was happening to the goons below him.

While the rest of the Mystery Inc and Murdock distracted the goons the A-team and him were releasing various of the traps they build on said goons.

Most of them were coated in various sort of oil they had found inside and most were slipping around.

 **Stone's Lieutenant P.O.V.**

Having heard about the A-teams action the Lieutenant decided that enough was enough and ordered the crew of the ship to disembark. Stone and his bitch might want to make sure all cuts are clean he knew when to cut said cuts.

When the door of the warehouse burst opened Stone and his remaining men were drenched in a stream of oil fired by Hannibal a top of a primitive looking tank. When the lieutenant saw that from the leaving ship he laughed.

" _Good bye Stone. I Will think of you."_ He thought.

On the quay Stone and Anna were drenched in oil beside their men while most of the A-team and the hippy had gained the weapons of the man they had defeated.

Pointing the guns at them they had defeated the A-team heard the guns of the police.

With a sad smile B.A. smiled at Velma and said. "take care." After that the four men disappeared into the night.

 **MP.**

When Lydecker and his men arrived they saw corporal Norville Rogers point guns at some men.

When he left his card a blond man and a red haired women dragged a pair that was drenched in oil towards him.

"D*****." The colonel Lydecker cursed.

 **A small bar outside Los Angeles.**

"Thanks for all the help." Said Shaggy to the men sitting with him.

"I apologise for the rest not being here, but they wanted to go home for a while."

"They were mad about you not telling them about Vietnam?" Asked Murdock.

Shaggy nodded and replied "Not impressed by hiring you too."

"Sorry man. The seemed good people to me." Said B.A.

"They are. But they are naïve. Replied Shaggy who put a suitcase on the table." When face saw the suitcase his eyes brightened..

"Your payment guys. Take care." Shaggy said while standing up.

When they saw Shaggy and Scooby Doo smile step on a greyhound most of the team smiled.

When Face opened the suitcase he started laugh, On top of hundreds of food coupons laid a envelope. When he opened the envelope he found a couple of photographs which showed him, Shaggy, Scooby Doo and the rest of the A-team. Behind said pictures were a couple of hundred bills."

On the flap of the envelope stood "Sorry guys. I hoped that my friends would help me out."

Hannibal smiled and said. " Just like us."

Finis.

 **A.N.**

 _Looking up the author found a certain great Dane sitting beside him_

 _Looking at the beer can standing beside his keyboard he groaned,_

" _Why are you here Scooby Doo?"_

" _You are planning to discard the sequel and I disapprove."_

" _The sequel?"_

 _Pulling a stetson and a guitar from his back the dog smiled and started to sing while playing the guitar._

" _Some good old boys."_

 _ **Now for the serious one. My first multi chapter story finished.**_

 _ **Let's just say that I am pleased a lot. For all the times when this story worked against me and I beat it somehow.**_


	6. next episode

The new episode is up.

 **Scooby doo P.O.V.**

Not a second later a man he had not seen after Vietnam stood in front of him.

"Scooby Doo, is that you?"

 **The balladeer.**

"Hazzard county has a rich history. But ghosts are not known to linger long except in the stories. Boss Hogg did not believed that for some reason."

Scooby and shaggy are in trouble it seems find out all about it in the next episode

 **Chapter one of Scooby doo and the Hazzard county ghosts.**


End file.
